Sweet Delusion
by SliVERofSiLK
Summary: After defeating Voldemot, Harry wants the freedom to make his own decisions, and he isn't planning on settling down with anyone just yet. Malfoy might have a problem with that. . . (I don't own anything) Warning M/M Haters/Kids/Homophobes please just keep on scrolling down.


**Hello everybody, I'm pretty much a newbie at this, and I would love to get some reviews. I have been reading fanfics of HP for years, and I decided to have a go at it. Reviews are probably the only motivation I would need to update, so enjoy! BTW: This is definitely going to be a short story. Warning: M/M content and OOC-ness (Haters and/or homophobes and/or kiddies get outta here!)**

_I don't own Harry Potter or the unbelievably sexy Daniel Radcliffe picture shown above. _

* * *

Snow blew down from the sky, as a lone figure made his way through Hogsmeade after exiting Honeydukes. His messy, shiny black hair was hidden under

the large black cloak he wore, covering his distinguishing characteristics, namely his scar. A smear of dark chocolate on his lips was quickly licked away as he

bit into his chocolate bar cautiously avoiding the crowds of people walking and chatting as they pleased. No one paid him notice, because despite the fact he

decided to leave his hair alone, he transfigured his eyes black, and his skin a shade darker than his normal skin color.

Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys were at The Burrow during the Yule holidays, and hadn't invited him, or hadn't had a chance to anyways. He

appeared to be avoiding them, leaving class as soon as possible and sneaking off, but truthfully he was avoiding someone else entirely, besides Ginny of

course. He had been ignoring her for most of his Seventh Year after the defeat of Voldemort. Ginny still had feelings for him, ignoring his indifferent attitude

towards her.

He knew no matter how many times he rejected her insisting he simply wasn't interested, she thought that he could learn to love her, that he returned her

'love'. He scoffed to himself as he entered Hog's Head and nodded to Aberforth as he passed him the usual Firewhisky and dropped two galleons on the dirty

counter. Aberforth recognized him as a regular who was probably hiding his fair share of secrets as every other shady person in the place. _She loved him_ he

mentally sneered as he nursed his Firewhisky and seated himself in a corner near the Floo place. She loved '_The Saviour of the Wizarding World,' 'Boy Who _

_Lived and Wouldn't Die,' 'Voldemort's Killer,' 'Gryffindor's Golden Boy,' _etc. He was born to be those things, not as if he had any choice in the matter.

Dumbledore clearly manipulated his life so he would die knowing Harry was Tom's Horcrux from the very beginning. "_Foolish old man",_he sighed,

"_Dumbledore you truly just had to involve me instead of destroying him yourself" _he faintly smiled at his glass. Dumbledore could no longer control him

beyond the grave, no matter how much Harry cared for the man, his life would have been far better without the weight of becoming his successor on his

shoulders. He rose from his seat as he realized he had ten minutes to reach the castle before he broke the curfew.

He waved farewell to Aberforth and walked back to the castle, gazing at the snowflakes falling onto his cloakand began to jog back to castle while wandlessly

releasing the spell hiding his prominent features and the Notice-Me –Not –Charm, not wanting to anger his Head of House and Headmaster further. She had

caught him snogging a handsome, dark haired Seventh Year Ravenclaw in the hallways when he was only trying to prove a point to a certain vampire, who

was glaring at the Ravenclaw, and clenching his fists, his eyes darkening dangerously. He was slightly relieved his Professor intervened before the Ravenclaw

became injured by a possessive didn't want to be in a relationship with anybody at the moment. He wanted to explore the pleasures of sex, now that he had

the opportunity to do so. He had been occupied his previous years spent at Hogwarts not having any time for relationships. He only had sex with one person

at seventeen and wished to have an opportunity to search for more one night stands before settling down. Malfoy did not fit into his plans, and he did not

want to become the man's walking blood bank.

Malfoy recently came into his inheritance as a vampire and his previously (he grudgingly admitted) stunning

appearance improved ten-fold. His skin became slightly paler, his face became more masculine and predatory, his hair seemed silkier and smoother, and he

was infuriatingly taller than he was. His lips were luscious and deceptively soft, his scent was purely musk and mint. Stopping his internal monologue

abruptly, he quickly casted an anti- scenting charm and an invisibility charm that would work for the few minutes he needed to sprint before reaching the

Gryffindor common room. Malfoy had stayed for the holidays, no doubt he was currently looking for him, and he had no wish to be seduced by a furious,

possessive, and horny vampire. He muttered the password at the portrait and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory locking the door, relieved everyone

else left home for the holidays and pushed down the twinge of jealousy he felt for the people spending time with their families or loved ones. He fell asleep

on his bed and dreamt of the 'incident' that started it all.

* * *

**I don't hate Ginny, I simply like the idea of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together even better. Please Review :)**


End file.
